The inventions relate to actuators for flow control valves and other devices. The inventions more particularly relate to manually operated actuators and also hybrid actuators that may be manually operated and/or pneumatically operated.
Actuators may be used for many different functions and operations. One example is to open and close a valve or other flow control device. Actuators may operate in many different ways. One example is a manually operated actuator in which an actuator drive member, for example a handle, can be manually moved between two positions. Other actuators may be pneumatically operated thereby allowing automatic, remote, or electronic control of the actuator operation.